La lumière des fous
by hanako-lexie
Summary: Un adolescent se retrouve malgré lui enfermé dans un hôpital. Un infirmier va tout faire pour l'en sortir et l'aider à se refaire à la vie normale. [Yoosu]


La lumière des fous .

Kim Junsu regardait les murs blancs et ternes de sa chambre et se dit qu'il devrait peut-être en refaire la décoration. Elle ne contenait qu'une armoire toute petite, un bureau tout petit, et un lit.. Tout petit aussi. Il se dit que tout était décidément trop petit dans cette chambre et qu'il commençait à étouffer. Peut-être qu'il changera tout ça plus tard. Il y mettra un peu de couleur. Du rouge peut-être. Il aimait bien le rouge. ça changeait du blanc. Parce que dans cette chambre, tout était blanc. Du blanc partout, sur les murs, le plafond, le sol. Même ses vêtements étaient blancs. Ils se demandaient souvent comment _Il_ pouvait le trouver beau avec ses vêtements bizarre. Il se dit qu'il changera aussi de garde-robe.

Il _l_'attendait, assit bien sagement sur son lit tout en regardant les gouttes de pluies à ses fenêtres. Il adorait la pluie tout en la détestant. Le bruit des gouttes tapant sur les carreaux était comme une berceuse à ses oreilles. Il pouvait les écouter pendant des heures sans se lasser, profitant de chaque "ploc" que cela produisait. Mais la pluie le rendait triste aussi. L'attente se faisait longue, alors Junsu s'allongea sur son lit et il pensa.

Il pensa à pourquoi il était ici. L'accident de ses parents, qui n'en était pas réellement un. Il se souviendra toujours de ce jour là. C'était un mardi, il était huit heures du matin. La police l'avait convoquer pour lui parler de l'accident de ses parents. Le policier s'était approché de lui avec un café à la main et s'était assis devant lui, le contemplant pendant quelques minutes avant de lui annoncé, sans émotion : _« Tes parents ont eu un accident, tu l'sais hein gamin ? Et bien, ce n'était pas un accident, mais on a pas put retrouver le meurtrier. C'est dur mais va falloir vivre avec »._ Après ça, le policier le laissa seul avec lui même et avec cette nouvelle dure à encaisser pour un adolescent de seize ans à peine à l'époque. La seule chose que Junsu réussi à faire, se fut de jeter sa tasse encore remplie du liquide brûlant et de la regarder se briser en mille morceaux pour ensuite s'acharner sur les murs. Ses phalanges meurtris ne lui faisaient pas mal, la seule douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir était celle de son cœur se brisant petit à petit, les paroles du policier tournant en boucle dans sa tête comme un CD.

Les policiers étaient alors intervenus pour le contrôler. Ils décidèrent après cet incident de l'envoyer dans un hôpital, le jugeant dangereux pour lui-même et pour les autres. Un hôpital psychiatrique. A seulement seize ans. Il ne pouvait même pas protester, il n'était pas majeur. Mais après tout, ce n'était peut-être pas si mal. Il était nourrit et logé sans avoir à se préoccuper de l'argent. Du moins, c'est ce dont il essayait de se persuader. La seule chose qui le rendait heureux d'être dans cet hôpital -si le mot heureux peut convenir-, c'est de l'avoir rencontré _Lui_.

Junsu n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme ça. _Il_ était aide soignant et s'occupait de lui. Il aimait pensé qu'_Il_ ne le croyait pas fou -après tout, il ne l'était pas-, même si cela pouvait être seulement de la pitié envers un patient. Mais pitié ou pas, Junsu ne pouvait que le remercier d'être là, car désormais, Il était la seule personne à être présente pour lui. Il n'avait plus aucune famille, alors il se plaisait a croire qu'_Il_ était comme un grand frère pour lui. Un grand frère beau, intelligent, drôle. Le genre de grand frère que l'on aimerait avoir comme amant plutôt que comme grand-frère. Un an que cet homme est devenu sa seule famille, son seul ami.

Le bruit de quelqu'un qui marche dans un couloir se fit entendre. Le cœur de Junsu se mit a battre la chamade. Il espérait que ce soit _Lui_. Il avait vraiment envie de le voir. Il se sentait tellement seule dans sa petite chambre. Il n'aimait pas en sortir. Les gens lui faisaient peur. Il n'était pas comme eux, pas du tout. Lui n'était pas fou. Il avait juste un peu péter les plombs à cause de ce foutu flic. Juste un peu. Junsu secoua la tête à cette pensée et se rassit sur son lit, essayant de se rendre un peu plus présentable.

Finalement, après un long moment d'attente, Il arriva. Vêtu de sa blouse blanche, ses cheveux noirs légèrement décoiffés, lui donnant plus l'air d'un adolescent se déguisant que d'un véritable médecin, - mais après tout, il était encore jeune. Son air tendre et compatissant le rendait d'autant plus charmant. Junsu ne pouvait s'empêcher de le détailler encore et encore, ne s'en lassant jamais. Il le trouvait tellement beau.

« -Yoochun ! Tu es enfin là ! Je commençais à me sentir seul. »

Ledit Yoochun lui sourit, et vint s'asseoir à ses côté sur le petit lit.

« -Je suis là Junsu, ne t'en fais pas. Alors comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?  
- Oh.. Euh.. Ça peut aller. J'ai un peu repenser à mes parents et à ce foutu flic alors.. »

Un petit sourire triste étira les lèvres de Junsu. Ses parents lui manquaient énormément. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à l'idée qu'ils avaient été assassiné.

« -Je vois. Tu devrais cesser d'y penser, si tu voyais la tête que tu as.  
- Je sais, répondit Junsu, se forçant à rire un peu. Mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je revois encore le lieu de l'accident, et les corps de mes parents sans vie gisant au sol. C'est dur tu sais ? Ça fait un an, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était hier.. »

Yoochun se sentait impuissant. Voir cet adolescent de seulement dix-sept ans dans cet hôpital parce qu'il a perdu ses parents et qu'il s'est énervé le rendait malade de colère. Il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi la police l'avait envoyé ici. Après tout, n'importe qui aurait réagit de la même façon si ses parents avaient été assassinés, adolescent ou pas. Certaines personnes auraient même réagit plus violemment, ne se gênant pas pour s'en prendre aux autre. Mais Junsu, lui, ne s'en étais pris qu'à lui-même une unique fois. Yoochun ne cessait de penser à son cas. Il se disait souvent que la police avait saisi leur chance avec le petit coup de colère de Junsu pour le mettre dans l'hôpital, plutôt que de le mettre dans une famille d'accueil. Ça leur a évité un peu plus de travail. Cet pensée le révulsait. Junsu n'avait rien à faire ici.

« -Suis-moi, on va prendre un peu l'air. »

Sans lui laisser le choix, Yoochun prit la main de Junsu et l'emmena dans le jardin de l'hôpital. Il savait que Junsu s'enfermait sur lui-même et ne sortait presque jamais. Depuis que Junsu était arrivé ici, il ne cessait de le voir maigrir. « cet hôpital cause sa perte », ne cessait de se répété Yoochun.

Ils s'assirent tout les deux, et Yoochun sortis son paquet de cigarette. Sans se poser la question de son âge, il tendit le paquet à Junsu, lui demandant silencieusement si il en voulait une. Il l'avait vu plusieurs fois louché sur sa cigarette lorsqu'il fumait à côté de lui, mais ne lui en avait jamais proposé une jusqu'à maintenant. Junsu hésita avant d'en prendre une et la porta à sa bouche. Yoochun s'approcha de lui et alluma son briquet de sorte qu'il puisse allumer sa cigarette. Junsu n'hésita pas cette fois-ci et alluma sa cigarette, inhalant une grosse bouffée de ce poison qui lui faisait tant de bien.

Junsu pencha la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Yoochun en profita pour le détailler. Il n'avait jamais vraiment regarder ce garçon plus en détail, et se dit qu'il aurait dut le faire plus tôt. Ses cheveux blonds décolorés, ses lèvres pulpeuse, ses yeux, la forme de son nez, l'expression de son visage, tout rendait cet adolescent vraiment beau. Lorsqu'il le regardait, Yoochun avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le protéger de tous les dangers qu'il pouvait rencontrer. Quand Junsu approchait sa cigarette pour tirer une grande bouffée, Yoochun le trouvait sexy. Il n'avait jamais trouvé quelqu'un qui fume sexy, mais Junsu, lui, l'était.

Junsu ouvrit les yeux et vit Yoochun le détailler. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, puis redevint sérieux. Il regarda Yoochun droit dans les yeux et lui demanda :

« - Yoochun. Est-ce que pour toi je suis fou ? Je veux dire.. Est-ce que je suis comme les autres personnes dans cet hôpital ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être comme eux, mais le fait d'être ici me fait douter. Alors j'aimerai savoir si toi, tu me prends aussi pour un fou, comme ces policiers, le jour où on m'a dit que l'assassin de mes parents n'avaient pas été retrouvé. J'ai besoin de savoir, alors s'il te plaît, soit sincère avec moi, ne me ménage pas.  
- Tout le monde est fou Junsu, répondit Yoochun en souriant tristement. Tout le monde l'est d'une certaine façon.  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne parle pas de folie dans le genre sauter partout sur une chanson qu'on aime bien, où courir dans la rue en criant parce qu'on est heureux. Non je parle de la folie, la vrai. Comme la plupart des gens le sont dans cet hôpital.  
- Tu n'es pas fou Junsu. Si tu penses que tu es fou, enlève toi cette idée de la tête. Depuis que je te connais, et cela fait maintenant plus d'un an, je me suis toujours dit que tu n'avais pas ta place ici. Les gens qui ont leur place ici sont les schizophrènes, ou les personnes atteinte de maladie mentale et qui ont des comportements nécessitant une surveillance médicale vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Toi tu n'as pas besoin de surveillance médicale ou de quoi que ce soit. La seule chose dont tu as besoin c'est de quelqu'un à qui parler, parce que perdre ses parents à ton âge, c'est dur. Et pour moi, péter les plombs et casser une tasse parce que des policiers n'ont pas eu assez de tact en annonçant une nouvelle difficile à encaisser ne mérite pas d'être envoyé ici. Junsu, tu es une personne tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tu serais déjà parti loin d'ici depuis longtemps, mais malheureusement, avant tes dix-huit ans, tu ne peux pas partir d'ici. Mais crois-moi que le jour de tes dix-huit ans, je me chargerai de tout pour que tu puisses partir l'esprit tranquille d'ici, pour que tu retrouves une vie normale, et que tu oublies tout ce qui s'est passé ici pendant ces deux ans. Junsu, tu n'es pas fou. Tu n'es pas fou. »

Junsu ne savait pas quoi répondre. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tellement le discours de Yoochun le touchait. Il ne savait plus qui il était depuis la mort de ses parents. Chaque jours, il oubliait une partie de lui même. Une partie du Junsu heureux, qui riait pour rien, qui aimait sortir avec ses amis et qui était proche de ses parents. Il oubliait tout. Il ne savait même pas si il réussirait à être heureux à nouveau. Mais le discours de Yoochun lui avait redonné de l'espoir, malgré la peur qui subsistait en lui. Que deviendrait-il lorsqu'il aura quitté cet établissement. Après tout, il aurait à peine dix-huit ans. Quand il sortira, il n'aura ni travail, ni appartement. Il n'avait même pas put finir ses études.

« - Je.. Yoochun.. Merci.. Je sais pas vraiment quoi dire mais.. Tes paroles m'ont fait du bien. Je ne sais plus vraiment quoi faire, à vrai dire.. Je suis un peu perdu. Mais.. Quand tu es là, j'ai l'impression.. De revivre un peu. En fait, tu es comme une bouffée d'oxygène pour moi, tu vois ? C'est un peu maladroit ce que je dis je pense.. Je m'embrouille comme un abruti. »

Junsu ne put empêcher un petit rire gêner de sortir de ses lèvres. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il avait eu le courage de lui dire tout ça. C'était sorti tellement naturellement qu'il n'avait pas pus empêcher ses paroles de sortir de sa bouche. Il ne savait lui même pas vraiment quoi penser de ses paroles, il savait juste qu'au fur et à mesure qu'elles sortaient, ses paroles étaient les plus vrai et les plus sincères qu'il n'ait jamais dit depuis la mort de ses parents. C'était d'ailleurs l'une des rares fois où il avait autant parler depuis la mort de ses parents. Mais avec Yoochun, ses paroles sortaient toutes seules. Il se sentait tellement en confiance et apaisé près de lui.

Yoochun regardait Junsu. Ses paroles l'avaient touché au plus profond de lui. Avant qu'il ne débute sa carrière de médecin, on l'avait prévenu : _« La règle d'or dans ce travail, c'est de ne pas s'attacher aux patients. Si tu t'attaches, tu es foutu »_. Yoochun pensait jusqu'à maintenant qu'il ne s'attacherait pas. Mais il venait de s'apercevoir qu'au final, il s'était attaché, malgré lui, à ce jeune homme de seulement 17 ans, assis devant lui, à fumer sa cigarette, les yeux légèrement dans le vide. Une petite douleur dans son cœur lui indiqua de ne surtout pas se rapprocher plus de cet adolescent, qu'il finirait sûrement par en souffrir tous les deux. Mais une autre petite douleur lui indiqua qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à se détacher de Junsu. Junsu avait besoin de lui, et contre toute attente, il avait besoin de Junsu aussi. Il ne comprenait pas ce besoin irrépressible de venir le voir, de le protéger, de lui parler, de le sortir de sa chambre, de s'occuper tout simplement de lui. _« Quel cliché »_ pensa Yoochun.

Junsu sorti de sa léthargie et regarda Yoochun. Il ne put empêcher une question franchir la barrière de ses lèvres :

« - Dis, Yoochun.. Tu as quel âge ? »

Cette question surprenait Yoochun. Il s'attendait à vrai dire à tout, sauf à cette question là. Une fois le choc de la question passé, Yoochun répondit à Junsu :

« - J'ai 23 ans, mais pourquoi cette question ?  
- Je sais pas, je voulais juste savoir. Ça m'intriguait. »

En réalité, il savait exactement pourquoi il avait posé cette question. Junsu s'était rendu compte de son attirance pour Yoochun depuis bien longtemps, mais ne s'était jamais posé la question de la différence d'âge. Il se demandait si 6 ans d'écart était beaucoup, dans un couple. Junsu afficha un sourire amusé. Il se faisait pitié, et cela l'amusait. _« Comme quoi, on finit par s'amuser de tout »_ se dit-il.

Les heures passaient sans que Junsu ou Yoochun ne reparlent. Le silence ne les gênait pas. A vrai dire, il les apaisait. La simple présence de l'autre leur suffisait à se sentir bien. Le soleil caressait leurs doux visages apaisés et Junsu ferma les yeux pour profiter de cette douce chaleur. D'un coup il ouvrit les yeux et se mit à chanter.

Il se mit à chanter d'abord doucement. Ses fins doigts grattaient le son pantalon blanc. Junsu prenait confiance en lui a mesure que le son sortait de sa bouche. Il ne faisait plus attention à rien. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta de chanter, Yoochun le regarda les larmes aux yeux. Les étoiles dans les yeux de Junsu, son sourire et sa voix l'avait ému comme il ne l'avait encore jamais été. Il ne lui avait jamais parler de sa passion pour la musique. Cet adolescent ne cessait de le surprendre.

Junsu releva enfin les yeux vers lui, un sourire timide étirant ses lèvres. Il scrutait son visage, essayant de trouver un un signe prouvant que Yoochun avait aimé. Quand il regarda ses yeux embués de larmes, le cœur de Junsu rata un battement. Ça lui avait plut. Sa chanson lui avait plut. Junsu se senti fier de lui. Yoochun le regarda, toujours ému, et lui demanda :

« - Pourquoi ne m'as-tu jamais dis que tu faisais de la musique ?  
- Je ne sais pas. A vrai dire, je n'avais jamais rechanté depuis le décès de mes parents. Je n'y arrivais pas. Rien que d'y penser me faisait penser à mon père.  
- Pourquoi ? Osa Yoochun.  
- Je chantait souvent avec mon père. »

Yoochun ne répondit pas et se contenta de prendre la main de Junsu dans la sienne. Junsu le regarda, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard. Mais il cessa de se poser des questions lorsqu'il vit le sourire rassurant de Yoochun. Il reprit :

« Tu as des passions, toi ?

- Tout comme toi, la musique me passionne. Je fais du piano et un peu de guitare, et je compose lorsque j'ai le temps.

- Tu me feras écouter, un jour ? Demanda-t-il, une lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

- Je ne sais pas. On verra, répondit Yoochun en souriant. »

Junsu fit mine de bouder, ce qui amusa Yoochun. Il se leva, entraînant Junsu avec lui, et ils partirent vers le bâtiment. Junsu le regarda, légèrement perdu. Yoochun lui sourit et lui dit seulement :

« Il va être l'heure de manger. »

Junsu soupira, et Yoochun ressentit une légère douleur dans son cœur. Il se promit intérieurement de faire sortir Junsu le plus vite possible de cet endroit. Il ne savait pas encore comment s'y prendre, mais il y réfléchirait sérieusement. Arrivé devant le bâtiment, il lâcha la main de Junsu à contre-cœur et lui dit :

« Aller, va manger. »

Mais avant qu'il puisse partir, la main de Junsu s'accrocha à sa manche. Il se retourna et le regarda :

« Tu.. Viendras me voir, après manger ? S'il-te-plaît.. »

Yoochun ne savait pas vraiment si il devait dire oui ou non, mais le regard implorant de Junsu lui fit hocher la tête. Junsu sourit et partit en direction du réfectoire, non sans lui avoir fait un signe de la main. Une fois Junsu sortit de son champs de vision, Yoochun se prit la tête entre les mains et se maudit intérieurement. Ok, il voulait l'aider. Mais ça ne signifiait pas accepter chaque demandes de sa part. Il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de Junsu pour l'attendre. Il savait que de toute façon, ça ne prendrait pas longtemps.

Et effectivement, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, c'est un Junsu encore rouge et essoufflé d'avoir couru qui ouvrit la porte. Lorsqu'il vit que Yoochun l'attendait patiemment, un petit sourire prit place sur son visage. Il s'approcha lentement de son infirmier préféré et s'assit à ses côtés, sans perdre son sourire. Dieu qu'il aimait sa présence. Elle le réconfortait, le faisait se sentir adolescent - chose qu'il ne pensait plus depuis longtemps déjà -, il était bien. Juste bien. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, profitant de la présence près de lui. Il sentit les draps bouger et un corps adopter la même position que lui. Son sourire s'élargit. Il ouvrit les yeux et détailla Yoochun. Il avait ses mains derrière la tête et ses yeux étaient fermés. Une mèche de cheveux s'était égarée non loin de son œil et une envie irrépressible de l'enlever le prit. Il réussit cependant à se contrôler et continua de l'admirer.

Son regard s'attarda sur ses lèvres légèrement entre-ouverte, où il pouvait apercevoir un petit bout de langue. Il voulait cesser de fixer cette bouche tellement attirante, mais c'était comme si ses yeux refusaient de l'écouter. Et pendant qu'il se livrait une bataille intérieure pour cesser sa contemplation, Yoochun ouvrit les yeux et le regarda sans comprendre. Lorsque Junsu s'en aperçu, il se recula vivement. Ses yeux fuyaient ceux de Yoochun, et il se leva à une vitesse spectaculaire en marmonnant :

« Je.. Je reviens. Je vais aux toilettes. »

Et il s'enfuit dans sa salle de bains. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Ses yeux étaient brillant, ses joues étaient rouges et son souffle était légèrement saccadé. Il pesta contre lui-même en s'ébouriffant les cheveux et se regarda à nouveau. Il se faisait pitié. Il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte et entendit la voix de Yoochun :

« Junsu ? Tu vas bien ? Je peux entrer ? »

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et répondit précipitamment :

« J'arrive ! »

Il ouvrit son robinet et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage. Il releva ensuite son visage vers son miroir et se regarda une dernière fois avant de secouer la tête et de sortir de la salle de bains. Mais en ouvrant la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Yoochun, qui le regarda avant de laisser échapper un petit rire. Il prit Junsu dans ses bras en disant :

« Junnie.. Tu es si innocent. »

Il l'étreignit un moment, puis il se recula avant de dire :

« J'y vais ! À demain. »

Et il partit non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à Junsu, le laissant seul dans la pièce, les yeux écarquillés, choqué de ce qu'il s'était passé quelque secondes plus tôt. Il s'approcha doucement de son lit et s'assit, se repassant les événement de la journée. Tout d'abord, il avait chanté pour Yoochun, alors qu'il pensait ne jamais pouvoir rechanter à nouveau. Ensuite, Il lui avait demandé de rester avec lui et s'était retrouvé à désirer ses lèvres. Pour finir, Yoochun l'avait appelé _« Junnie »_, lui avait fait un câlin et pour couronner le tout il lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Il soupira et s'allongea, enfouissant sa tête sous son oreiller. Plus vite il dormirait, plus vite il arrêterait de penser à ce qu'il ressentait.

Le lendemain, Yoochun vint le voir vers dix heure. Il s'assit sur son lit, prit ses mains dans les siennes et lui dit :

« Junsu. J'ai un truc à faire, ça prendra quelques jours. Je ne pourrai pas venir te voir tant que ce ne sera pas régler.

- Ce sera long ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Tu viendras pas à l'hôpital donc ?

- Si, j'y serai..»

Junsu ne comprenait pas. Hier, ils s'étaient rapprochés de toutes les manière possible, et là, Yoochun le laissait seul pendant une durée indéterminée alors qu'il viendrait travailler. Il retira ses mains des siennes et son visage se ferma. Yoochun soupira et tenta de s'expliquer :

« Écoute Junsu.. Je ne peux pas t'en parler maintenant, mais je te promet que je ferai mon possible pour revenir le plus vite possible, et à ce moment je t'expliquerai tout. »

Junsu ricana, ce qui fit frissonner Yoochun. Il s'en voulait mais il n'avait pas le choix. Rien n'était sur, alors il devait savoir avant de pouvoir le revoir. Junsu lui dit d'un ton froid :

« Tu sais qu'ici, je n'ai que toi. Tu es le seul à ne pas me prendre pour un fou. Tu es le seul avec qui j'accepte de parler. Tu ne veux plus venir me voir ? Soit. Ne viens plus Park Yoochun. »

A nouveau, Yoochun eut des frissons. Il se leva, se mit face à Junsu et lui dit :

« Je dois y aller Junnie. »

Et avant que Junsu n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, il prit son visage entre ses mains et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Junsu, en une douce caresse, presque aérienne. Il continua :

« Ne m'en veux pas. Je fais ça pour toi.. Alors attends moi. A bientôt Junnie. »

Et il partit, laissant une nouvelle fois un Junsu choqué de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se sentait perdu par ce qu'il venait de se passer et eut envie de pleurer. Mais il refoula ses larmes, et porta une main à ses lèvres. Yoochun venait de l'embrasser. C'était certes rapide, mais Yoochun venait de l'embrasser. Il perdit alors toute colère contre Yoochun, mais se dit néanmoins que si il mettait trop longtemps à revenir, il lui en voudrait à vie. Il se mit alors à prier :

« Seigneur Dieu, je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas adressé à vous, depuis que vous m'avez pris mes parents, pour être exact. Et je m'en excuse. S'il-vous-plaît, peu importe ce que c'est, faite que Yoochun réussisse ce qu'il vient d'entreprendre. Et s'il-vous-plaît, faites qu'il revienne vite. J'ai besoin de lui, moi. »

Et c'est sur ses paroles qu'il tenta de se rendormir en cette matinée ensoleillée. Mais tenta est bien le mot, puisqu'il n'y arriva pas. Il ne cessait de penser à Yoochun. Il lui manquait déjà. Comment allait-il faire sans lui ? Combien de temps cela durerait ? Il souffla et s'assit sur son lit. Puis souffla à nouveau et se rallongea. Puis il se rassit sur son lit, en soufflant encore plus fort. Ça y est, il s'ennuyait sans lui. Et ça ne faisait que quelques longues, très longues minutes.

Il l'attendit. Un jour, trois jours, cinq jours. Une semaine. Un mois. Il ne sortait même plus de sa chambre pour aller manger, de peur que Yoochun ne le trouve pas. Il regardait sa porte toute la journée, espérant que Yoochun arriverait avec son si jolie sourire et lui dirait _« Salut Junnie. Je t'ai manqué ? »_. Mais plus il attendait, moins il arrivait. Au début, il se disait qu'il arriverait bientôt. Puis il commença a être énervé. Puis vint l'inquiétude. Et enfin la tristesse et la peur. La peur d'être abandonné par la seule personne qu'il avait dans ce monde. Il avait alors perdu espoir.

Au bout d'un mois, quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Junsu n'y fit pas attention et resta allongé dans son lit, les yeux fermés. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et quelqu'un approcher, mais il s'en fichait. Yoochun l'avait abandonné. Quelqu'un s'assit sur son lit, mais Junsu ne daignait réagir. Il sentit une main caresser doucement son visage, mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux. Ce devait encore être un de ces fous. Ou alors il rêvait. Il entendit une voix s'élever dans les airs :

« Tu as maigris Junnie.. »

_« Junnie »_. Yoochun lui manquait tellement que maintenant, il entendait même sa voix. Il secoua la tête et ferma ses yeux un peu plus fort, dégageant par la même occasion la main qui n'avait quitter son visage. Il entendit un petit rire familier. Mais il n'y croyait plus. La personne reprit :

« Junnie.. Allez, ouvre les yeux. »

Il secoua à nouveau la tête et se tourna dos à la personne. Cette dernière reprit :

« Junnie.. Me fais pas la tête. Je suis revenu. Je te l'avais promis non ? »

La seule réaction de Junsu fut de dire :

« Dégagez. »

La personne entreprit donc de faire en sorte que Junsu le regarde. Il le retourna d'abord, utilisant un peu sa force - Junsu ne souhaitait pas coopérer pour rendre les choses plus facile -, et prit ensuite son visage entre ses mains et s'approcha de celui-ci. Il souffla doucement sur son visage, et Junsu grimaça. Il en avait marre de cette personne et ouvrit donc les yeux, de sorte à pouvoir lui envoyer son poing dans la tête, mais quand il ouvrit les yeux, il tomba sur un visage familier. Très familier.

Des cheveux noirs, un peu décoiffés, des yeux presque aussi noir que ses cheveux, un nez fin, un sourire ravageur.

« Yoochun.. »

Celui-ci sourit de plus belle et se leva. Junsu le regarda. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Yoochun habillé autrement qu'avec sa blouse blanche. Il portait un sweet gris et un jean troué. Il n'en était que plus beau.

« Évidemment que c'est moi ! Tu voulais que ce soit qui ?»

Junsu hésitait. Devait-il pleurer ? S'énerver ? Ou sauter dans les bras de Yoochun et lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué ? Il se leva et se mit face à Yoochun. Et frappa son épaule. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois. Quatorze fois. Trente fois. Il le frappa autant de fois que de jours qu'il avait passé à l'attendre. Yoochun le laissa faire, comprenant ce qu'il ressentait. Et lorsque Junsu s'arrêta, Yoochun le prit dans ses bras et le serra fort. Il sentit le petit être dans ses bras craquer et se mettre à pleurer. Il s'en voulu d'être partis aussi longtemps, mais il n'avait pas put faire autrement. Il le serra encore plus fort, caressant doucement son dos, lui montrant qu'il était revenu, qu'il était là. Lorsque les sanglots de Junsu se calmèrent, Yoochun desserra leur étreinte et lui attrapa la main. Il les emmena dehors, sur le banc sur lequel ils étaient quelques semaines auparavant.

Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Yoochun le regarda en souriant. Même si il ne l'avouerai pas, Junsu lui avait énormément manqué. Ce dernier le regarda, des questions plein la tête. Il prit alors la parole :

« Yoochun.. Tu peux m'expliquer maintenant ? Tu as dis que quand tu reviendrais, tu m'expliquerais. »

Yoochun prit une inspiration et commença :

« Par où commencer ? J'ai eu pas mal de rendez-vous durant ces deux semaines, chez un ami avocat à moi, Jung Yunho. Ces rendez-vous te concernaient.

- Me concernaient ? Demanda Junsu.

- Oui. Yoochun s'arrêta et prit une grande inspiration. En fait.. J'essayais de trouver un moyen de te sortir de là. Il a fallut que je cherche qui étaient les personnes que l'on a désigné comme tes tuteurs.

- J'ai des tuteurs moi ? Je ne le savais même pas.

- Junnie.. Ne m'interromps pas s'il-te-plaît.

- Excuse-moi, répondit-il, penaud. »

Yoochun rigola et ébouriffa les cheveux de Junsu. Il reprit :

« Donc, oui tu avais des tuteurs, tu es mineur donc tu es obligé d'avoir des tuteurs jusqu'à tes 18 ans.

- ah b.. commença Junsu, avant de se raviser sous le regard noir de Yoochun.

- Yunho m'a aider à convaincre les tuteurs de me céder ta tutelle pour les quelques mois restant avant ta majorité. Enfin, convaincre est un grand mot. Ils ont accepté tout de suite. J'ai ensuite dut passer devant le juge pour légaliser tout ça. Désormais, je suis ton tuteur, je suis responsable de toi. »

Junsu fronça les sourcils. Il ne comprenait pas. Il se permit donc de poser la question :

« D'accord, merci ça me touche mais.. Où veux-tu en venir par là ? »

Yoochun se mit à sourire d'un sourire éclatant. Il expliqua alors :

« Tes tuteurs se fichaient un peu de ton sort. Ils ne te connaissent pas et tu ne les connais pas non plus. Alors que tu sois ici ou non les importaient peu. Tes tuteurs ont le droit de te sortir d'ici, si l'avis du médecin est favorable. Maintenant que je suis ton tuteur, j'ai été voir le médecin et je l'ai convaincu de te laisser sortir d'ici. Il fit une pause et reprit. Junsu.. Tu vas sortir d'ici. Tu vas être libre. »

Junsu écarquilla les yeux - décidément, cela devenait une habitude chez lui -. Il allait sortir d'ici ? Quitter cet endroit pour toujours ? Un énorme sourire prit place sur ses lèvres et il se jeta sur Yoochun pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il l'étreignit aussi fort qu'il le put, ne cessant de répéter des « merci » à l'oreille de Yoochun. Mais il recula vivement, les yeux emprunt d'inquiétude. Yoochun le regarda et demanda :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passa Junnie ? »

Junsu semblait être perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsqu'il revint sur terre il dit :

« Yoochun.. Je vais faire comment moi ? Je n'ai ni appartement, ni argent. Je vais faire comment ?»

Quelques secondes passèrent lorsque Yoochun explosa de rire. Il rit tellement que Junsu s'en offusqua. Il croisa les bras contre son torse et attendit que Yoochun ai finit de rire. Lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta, il regarda Junsu et lui dit :

« Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ? Je suis ton tuteur maintenant. Je suis responsable de toi. Et si j'ai fais tout ça pour te sortir d'ici, c'est pas pour te lâcher en plein Séoul sans rien. Tu viendras vivre chez moi. Bon, il y aura Jaejoong, mon colocataire, mais il connaît toute l'histoire et il est ravit que tu viennes habiter à la maison. »

Junsu se détendit, et une larme de bonheur roula sur sa joue. Son sourire revint prendre place sur ses lèvres et il se rassit à côté de Yoochun. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule, et osa poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

« Et.. Je pourrai sortir quand ?

- Je sais pas.. Tu veux sortir quand ? Dans cinq jours ? Dans cinq heures ? Dans cinq minutes ? Ou même dans cinq secondes ? Dit Yoochun, son sourire s'élargissant.

- Tu veux dire que.. Je peux partir maintenant, si je veux ?

- Effectivement, c'est ce que je viens de dire. »

Junsu se leva du banc et se mit à sauter et hurler de joie, faisant rire Yoochun. Junsu prit la main de Yoochun et ils coururent tous deux jusque dans sa chambre pour prendre le peu d'affaire que Junsu avait. Le tout fut vite préparer, et Yoochun s'absenta quelques instants pour signer les papiers de la sortie de Junsu. Quand il revint, il prit le sac de Junsu dans une main et sa main dans l'autre et ils sortirent du bâtiment. Ils s'installèrent dans la voiture de Yoochun et se dirigèrent vers le grand portail qui séparait l'hôpital du reste du monde. Yoochun le regarda et lui dit :

« Tu es prêt ? Tu ne le regrettera pas ? »

Junsu le regarda et sourit, d'un sourire pur, innocent. Et heureux. Il répondit :

« Je ne le regretterait jamais. »

Yoochun répondit donc à son sourire et ils sortirent de cet endroit que Junsu détestait par dessus tout. Ils roulèrent pendant un petit moment, sans échanger un mot. Junsu regardait par la fenêtre le paysage qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis si longtemps. Son sourire ne le quittait pas, malgré le stress grandissant tout doucement en lui. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était pas sorti, qu'il n'avait pas vu des gens « normaux ». Il n'avait aucun amis, n'était plus sociable du tout. Il ne savait plus comment s'y prendre avec les êtres humains.

Comme si Yoochun avait senti son angoisse, il posa sa main sur la cuisse de Junsu, l'incitant à se détendre. Celui-ci le regarda et lui sourit. Ils arrivèrent bien vite jusqu'à l'appartement de Yoochun. Mais avant que Junsu ne se décide à ouvrir la portière, Yoochun l'appela :

« Junsu. Je suis là. Alors ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, Jaejoong est quelqu'un de vraiment gentil, je suis sûre que tu l'apprécieras. Il sera là pour toi aussi. »

Junsu ne répondit pas et se contenta de sourire, quelque peu rassuré par les paroles de Yoochun. Ils sortirent donc de la voiture, prirent le sac de Junsu et rentrèrent dans le bâtiment de Yoochun. Son appartement se trouvait au deuxième étage. Devant la porte, Junsu inspira fortement et ils entrèrent dans l'appartement.

A première vu, l'appartement semblait vraiment grand et beau. Il regarda Yoochun en souriant. Celui-ci lui prit la main et le fit avancer dans le salon. Mais quelque chose perturbait Junsu :

« Tu n'es pas censé avoir un colocataire ? »

Yoochun n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'ils entendirent tous deux une voix s'élever :

« Si, je suis là ! Salut, je suis Jaejoong, le colocataire et meilleur ami de Yoochun. »

Junsu sursauta et se tourna vers ledit Jaejoong. Il était plutôt grand. Ses cheveux étaient teint en une couleur rouge, tirant vers le bordeaux. Ses yeux étaient doux, et son sourire était éclatant. Il avait vraiment un visage d'ange. Yoochun sourit, et Junsu dit :

« Oh, désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. Bonjour, je m'appelle Junsu.

- Je sais, Yoochun m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Oh et, tu peux me tutoyer. »

Junsu sourit timidement et serra un peu plus la main de Yoochun qui n'avait pas quitté la sienne. Yoochun la caressa avec son pouce, essayant de dissiper le malaise de Junsu. Yoochun dit à Jaejoong, feignant d'être vexé :

« Salut Jae, oh oui je vais bien et toi, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

Jaejoong rigola et lui répondit :

« Désolée Chunnie. »

Yoochun sourit et emmena Junsu dans une chambre. L'un des murs de la chambre était peint en marron foncé, deux autres en beige foncé, ne laissant qu'un des murs blanc. Un grand lit trônait au milieu de la pièce. Une armoire et un bureau y trouvaient aussi leur place. Yoochun regarda Junsu et lui dit :

« Je me suis dis que le blanc de l'hôpital devait un peu t'énerver, alors je me suis permis de tout repeindre. Si ça ne te plaît pas, on pourra tout repeindre.

- Non, c'est parfait, s'empressa de répondre Junsu. »

Yoochun lui sourit et rajouta :

« Je vais te laisser sortir tes quelques affaires. Si tu veux, après on ira t'acheter des vêtements. »

Junsu hocha la tête, et Yoochun sortit de la pièce. Il alla s'affaler sur son canapé, sur lequel Jaejoong était déjà. Celui-ci regarda Yoochun en souriant.

« Arrête de me fixer comme ça, tu vas faire un trou sur mon si jolie visage, dit Yoochun. »

Jaejoong rigola et donna une tape sur la tête de Yoochun.

« Il a vraiment l'air adorable, dit Jaejoong.

- Il l'est. Ça risque d'être un peu dur pour lui au début, s'inquiéta Yoochun.

- Ne t'en fais pas, on s'occupera bien de lui.

- Je sais, tu ne m'inquiètes pas du tout Jae, dit Yoochun en rigolant. »

Ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Junsu s'ouvrir et se tournèrent vers lui qui s'avançait timidement vers lui, en jouant avec ses doigts. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas du canapé, n'osant plus bouger. Jaejoong rigola et se leva vers lui. Il le prit par les épaules et le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé. Junsu sourit timidement, n'osant pas parler. Jaejoong prit alors la parole :

« Je ne vais pas te manger tu sais. Soit à l'aise, on va vivre ensemble à partir de maintenant. Je ne vais vraiment pas te manger. Dit-il avec un clin d'œil. »

Junsu sourit timidement mais ne répondit pas. Yoochun répondit à sa place :

« Jae, c'est pas en faisant ça que tu vas le mettre à l'aise. Dit-il en rigolant. Ah, d'ailleurs, on va aller faire les boutiques pour Junsu, tu veux venir avec nous ? Ça permettra probablement de dissiper le malaise.

- Je suis toujours partant pour faire les boutiques Chunnie, tu le sais ! Enfin, si ça ne gêne pas Junsu, évidemment.

- Non, ça ne me gêne pas, répondit-il doucement. »

Jaejoong sourit de toutes ses dents et ils se levèrent tous les trois afin d'aller au centre commercial. Une fois arrivé, Junsu ne savait pas trop quoi faire, ni où aller. Il était gêné que Yoochun lui achète des vêtements. Jaejoong lui sourit, et le prit par le bras, et ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers un magasin. Toute l'après-midi, Junsu fut conseillé par Jaejoong sur ses futurs vêtements, faisant des aller-retours dans les cabines d'essayages de différents magasins. Yoochun, lui, se contentait de les regarder en souriant, couvant Junsu du regard, donnant son avis seulement lorsqu'on le lui demandait. Après avoir parcourut tous les magasins du centre commercial et être ressortit avec des dizaines de sacs, ils s'arrêtèrent dans un petit café. Ils soufflèrent tous de soulagement lorsqu'ils furent enfin assis. Ils commandèrent, et une fois les boissons arrivées, Junsu dit doucement :

« Merci Yoochun. »

Yoochun regarda Jaejoong avec incompréhension et celui-ci se contenta de hocher les épaules. Junsu, qui avait vu l'échange de regard entre Jaejoong et Yoochun rajouta :

« Pour les vêtements. Merci pour les vêtements. »

Yoochun sourit et lui dit :

« C'est normal Junnie. D'ailleurs, j'ai remarqué que tu n'avais presque rien pris de blanc, dit-il en rigolant.

- Je commençais à en avoir un peu marre. »

Un petit blanc s'installa entre-eux après cette brève conversation, et Jaejoong brisa ce silence :

« Tu vas faire tomber tout le monde à tes pieds avec ces vêtements Junsu !

- Je ne pense pas non, répondit-il en rougissant.

- Mais si, je te jure ! Tu verras, je t'emmènerais dans des endroits géniaux ! »

Yoochun grommela et dit à Jaejoong :

« Je te rappelle qu'il est encore mineur. Laisse le préserver son innocence encore un peu, s'il-te-plaît. »

Junsu regarda Yoochun afin d'avoir plus de détails, mais celui-ci lui sourit et lui dit dans l'oreille :

« Je te parlerai de Jaejoong un peu plus en détail ce soir, si tu veux. »

Junsu sourit et hocha la tête. Il se sentait enfin libre, loin de cet hôpital qu'il détestait tant. Il se sentait encore un peu mal-à-l'aise en présence de Jaejoong, mais cette journée à ses côtés l'avait quand même un peu détendu. Il savait qu'il apprécierait beaucoup Jaejoong dans le futur, ce qui le rassura. Il ne voulait pas créer de problèmes à Yoochun.

Lorsqu'ils eurent finis, ils rentrèrent chez eux. En arrivant, Junsu alla ranger ses affaires dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il entendit quelqu'un toquer à la porte et vint ouvrir :

« Oh Yoochun. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, je voulais juste t'aider à ranger tes affaires. »

Il sourit à Junsu et entra. Ils se mirent donc tous les deux à ranges les – nombreuses - affaires de Junsu. Le silence semblant peser, Yoochun lui dit :

« ça va, Jae ne t'as pas trop embêter ?

- Non pas du tout. Il est vraiment gentil. Je comprends pourquoi c'est ton meilleur ami. Au fait, de quoi tu parlais quand tu as dis à Jaejoong qu'il fallait que je garde mon innocence ? »

Yoochun rigola et haussa les sourcils comme pour dire « tu aimerai bien le savoir hein ? ». Junsu fit la moue et Yoochun dit :

« Jaejoong peut paraître un peu froid aux premiers abords, mais c'est quelqu'un qui est très généreux, il a aussi des crises de folies, où il se met à faire et dire n'importe quoi et il adore s'amuser. Il sort souvent le soir pour boire un verre ou aller dans des clubs, dit Yoochun.

- Oh, je vois. Et toi ? Tu es comme Jaejoong ?

- J'aime bien sortir, mais moins que lui. Je l'accompagne la moitié du temps, et l'autre moitié je préfère rester à la maison. »

Junsu sembla un peu ennuyé, et Yoochun le regarda, de façon à ce que Junsu lui dise ce qu'il se passait. Junsu finit par dire :

« J'ai l'impression que je vais changer beaucoup de choses dans tes habitudes, ça me gêne. Tu sais, ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Si tu as envie de sortir avec Jaejoong, vas-y.

- Tu sais Junsu, j'ai quand même réfléchis avant de décider de devenir ton tuteur. Si je l'ai décidé, c'est parce que je t'apprécie énormément. Je sais que ça chamboulera pas mal nos vies au début, mais j'y ai longuement réfléchis et je suis prêt à faire bien plus que sortir moins souvent pour toi. Alors arrête de stresser.

- Mais ça me gêne quand même, dit Junsu, penaud.

- Chut, répondit Yoochun en souriant. »

Junsu s'assit sur son lit aux côtés de Yoochun, et un petit silence prit place à nouveau, bien vite briser par un Jaejoong qui arriva lui aussi dans la chambre :

« Vous avez faim ? Je vais faire à manger.

- D'accord, répondit Yoochun.

- Junsu, tu sais faire à manger ? Demanda Jaejoong.

- Pas vraiment, dit-il en faisant la moue.

- Tu veux venir m'aider ? Je vais t'apprendre ! »

Junsu se tourna vers Yoochun qui lui souriait, il lui glissa à l'oreille :

« Jaejoong est un très bon cuisinier, ne t'en fais pas. »

Junsu lui sourit et regarda Jaejoong en hochant la tête. Jaejoong le prit donc par la main, et l'emmena dans la cuisine. Il avait déjà sortit tous les ingrédients nécessaires. Du sucre, de la farine, des œufs.. Junsu le regarda, sans comprendre, ce qui fit rire Jaejoong :

«Mon cher Junsu ! Pour fêter ton arrivée ici, on va préparer un gâteau ! J'ai déjà préparer le reste du dîner de ce soir, dit-il en rigolant.»

Junsu le regarda étonné. Jaejoong lui sourit et lui dit :

« Bah quoi ? Ça se fête !

- Merci, répondit simplement Junsu.

- Allez, souris ! Détends-toi.

- Je vais essayer, dis Junsu timidement. »

Junsu chercha Yoochun des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Jaejoong, l'ayant remarqué, pris un peu de farine dans sa mains et appela Junsu qui se retourna vers lui. Il lui lança alors la farine dessus, rigolant de sa propre bêtise. Junsu fut choqué du geste de Jaejoong. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il prit alors un peu de farine lui aussi et en lança sur Jaejoong, qui rigola :

« Allez, déstresse, Yoochun est probablement dans sa chambre. Je vais pas te manger tu sais ? »

Lorsqu'il finit sa phrase, il relança un peu de farine sur Junsu qui cette fois-ci, réussis à l'esquiver en rigolant. S'ensuivit une bataille de farine - que Jaejoong avait secrètement prémédité dans le but de mettre à l'aise Junsu -, le sol se recouvrant par endroit de petit tas de farine, le canapé n'y échappant pas. Yoochun qui les avait entendu, sorti de sa chambre et écarquilla les yeux. En entendant la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, Jaejoong et Junsu s'étaient arrêté net, Junsu à moitié baissé, prêt à esquiver la farine, et Jaejoong lui, une main pleine de farine en l'air, prêt à la jeter sur Junsu.

S'ensuivit quelques secondes de silence, briser par le rire de Jaejoong, bien vite suivit par Junsu et Yoochun :

« Je vous préviens, c'est pas moi qui fais le ménage. Vous avez mis de la farine partout, vous nettoyez. »

Jaejoong regarda Junsu, essayant de lui faire passer un message télépathique. Il regarda Yoochun, puis son regard se reposa sur Junsu à nouveau. Ses yeux firent des aller-retours entre Yoochun et Junsu. Junsu fit un hochement de tête presque imperceptible à Jaejoong, lui indiquant qu'il avait comprit le message. Les deux complices regardèrent alors Yoochun avec des yeux malicieux, un sourire sadique ayant même prit place sur les lèvres de Jaejoong. Yoochun, qui avait un mauvais pressentiment, recula doucement vers sa chambre, comme si fuir de façon docile allait empêcher les deux complices de faire quoi que ce soit. Cependant lorsque Jaejoong et Junsu lui envoyèrent de la farine dessus, il comprit que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution pour éviter de prendre part à la bataille et qu'au contraire il aurait dut fuir vite. Très vite. Maintenant, il allait être obligé de se venger.

Il courut donc vers la cuisine, prit de la farine dans ses mains, et courut sur Jaejoong et Junsu. Ils se poursuivirent quelques minutes, rigolant, utilisant ce qui leur passait sous la main pour se protéger, trouvant des astuces pour garder plus de farine sur eux pour ne pas manquer de « munitions ». Lorsque, épuisés, ils s'arrêtèrent, l'appartement et les trois jeunes hommes ne ressemblaient plus à rien. Leurs cheveux étaient décoiffés, plein de farine, ainsi que leurs vêtements et évidement leurs mains. Le salon, lui, était dans le même état. Le canapé, le sol, et même la télé étaient pleins de farines. Cependant, les trois garçons rigolèrent, ne se souciant pas du ménage qui allait suivre.

« Finalement, tu vas nous aider à le faire le ménage, dit Jaejoong à Yoochun, le taquinant. »

Yoochun tira la langue à Jaejoong et regarda Junsu, menaçant :

« Toi.. Tu vas me le payer sale gosse ! Tu aurais dut m'aider, au lieu de t'allier avec le diable. »

Après ça, tout était aller très vite. Ni Junsu, ni « le diable » n'avait vu venir quelque chose. Yoochun s'était rué sur Junsu, le portant sur son épaule, et avait courut jusque dans la salle de bains. Il alluma l'eau - tiède bien sur, il ne voulait pas que Junsu soit malade -, et mit Junsu dessous. Tout habillé. Celui-ci laissa échapper un cris et essaya d'entraîner Yoochun avec lui. Mais Yoochun résistait. Junsu sauta donc sur Yoochun, le faisant basculer et réussit à le faire entrer dans la baignoire avec lui. Ils s'amusèrent à s'envoyer de l'eau dessus puis finalement, consentirent à sortir, après avoir reprit leur souffle. Junsu décida lui aussi de taquiner Yoochun :

« Tu es tombé dans ton propre piège. Alors, ça fait quoi d'être mouillé ? »

Yoochun lui tira la langue, comme il l'avait fait auparavant avec Jaejoong, et mit une serviette sur les épaules de Junsu. Il entreprit ensuite d'enlever son propre sweat trempé, révélant son corps musclé à Junsu qui ne pouvait détourner le regard. Il enleva ensuite son jean qui lui collait, et regarda Junsu. Il se mit à rigoler et dit à Junsu :

« Tu devrais faire pareil si tu ne veux pas tomber malade. »

Il mit ensuite ses affaires à sécher sur le rebord de la baignoire et sortit, ayant compris l'embarras de Junsu. Il alla se changer dans sa chambre, adoptant une tenue plus confortable. Quand il alla dans le salon, il vit que Jaejoong avait déjà tout ranger, et avait même passer l'aspirateur. Il regarda Jaejoong et lui dit :

« T'as fais ça quand ?

- Entre deux cris de Junsu, dit Jaejoong en rigolant. »

Yoochun alla toquer à la porte de la salle de bains, il l'entrouvrit et donna des vêtements secs à Junsu, se doutant que celui-ci n'oserait pas sortir en sous-vêtement. Junsu le remercia, et il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit lorsqu'il entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Il regarda son protégé et son cœur rata un battement à la vue d'un Junsu, les cheveux mouillés légèrement décoiffés, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il se força à détourner le regard de l'ange qu'il venait de prendre sous son aile.

La soirée se déroula ensuite sans autre bataille, mais dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Junsu avait fait le gâteau avec Jaejoong avant qu'ils ne passent tous les trois à table, discutant de tout et de rien. L'ambiance était devenue joyeuse, et on pouvait sentir que Junsu se sentait moins mal-à-l'aise, ce qui rassura Yoochun et Jaejoong. Après avoir mangé et regardé la télé, ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller se coucher.

Seulement, Junsu n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il était très heureux d'avoir quitter l'hôpital et d'être ici, mais il ne s'était pas encore familiarisé avec le lieu. Il repensa à cette soirée qu'il avait passé ici, auprès de Yoochun et Jaejoong, et se mit a sourire inconsciemment. Il appréciait Jaejoong de plus en plus. Il avait été touché de ses efforts pour le mettre à l'aise rapidement. Ses pensées dérivèrent vers Yoochun. Yoochun été son sauveur, il se devait de faire quelque chose pour le remercier. Il essaya de trouver une idée, mais aucune ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il n'avait jamais fait ça pour quelqu'un, et n'était plus habitué à côtoyer des personnes saines d'esprit - si on pouvait appeler deux personnes jetant de la farine à travers la maison et le jetant sous la douche habillé saine d'esprit -. Il se leva afin de se chercher un verre d'eau tout en se disant qu'il allait avoir besoin de l'aide de Jaejoong.

Il resta quelques minutes dans la cuisine, et lorsqu'il décida de retourner dans son lit, il entendit une porte s'ouvrir. Yoochun sortit de sa chambre et regarda Junsu en souriant tendrement. Il lui dit :

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Junsu sourit, gêné. Il lui répondit :

« Oh, je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je suis venu prendre un verre d'eau. »

Yoochun s'approcha de lui et le prit dans ses bras. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il prenait Junsu dans ses bras. Junsu se détendit un peu au contact de Yoochun et l'enlaça a son tour. Yoochun lui dit à l'oreille :

« Tu veux venir dormir avec moi ? Ça te rassurera peut-être.

- Ça me gène, répondit Junsu.

- Arrête d'être gêné par tout ce que je fais et viens. »

Il ne laissa pas le choix à Junsu et le prit par la main, l'emmenant dans sa chambre. La chambre de Yoochun était simple, mais belle. Un lit trônait au milieu, de la même façon que dans sa chambre, une grande armoire prenait tout un côté de la chambre. Il y vit aussi un piano et une guitare, près d'un bureau sur lequel gisait des feuilles éparpillées. Junsu regarda Yoochun qui lui faisait signe de s'installer dans le lit. Il s'installa donc timidement dans le lit de Yoochun. Celui-ci le rejoint très vite, s'allongeant à ses côtés.

Aucun des deux ne se regardait ni ne se parlait. Mais Yoochun se rapprocha et prit Junsu dans ses bras. Celui-ci, d'abord surprit, passa ensuite ses bras autour du corps de Yoochun et ferma les yeux. Sa présence le rassurait. Il avait l'impression d'avoir enfin quelqu'un. Il s'endormit en pensant que peut-être, il arriverait à trouver le bonheur aux côtés de Yoochun et de son colocataire un peu fou.

Le lendemain, Yoochun fut celui qui se réveilla le premier. Il sourit en se disant que pour quelqu'un qui n'arrivait pas à dormir, Junsu s'en sortait plutôt bien. Il ne bougea pas, de peur de réveiller la marmotte à moitié sur lui, et ferma les yeux à nouveau. Mais ce fut de courte durée puisqu'une tornade de bonne humeur était rentrée dans sa chambre - sans demander la permission, évidemment - en criant :

« DEBOUT CHUNNIE ! IL EST 14 HEURE ! »

Yoochun le maudit intérieurement, il allait réveiller Junsu. D'ailleurs, Jaejoong ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, se dit Yoochun. Ce qui fut confirmé lorsque Jaejoong dit :

« Oh, Junsu ! »

Yoochun se tapa le front avec sa main, et regarda Junsu qui avait les yeux à demi-ouvert. Il entendit la porte de sa chambre se refermer, signe que Jaejoong avait quitté les lieux. Il sourit à Junsu en lui caressant doucement la joue de son pouce :

« Bien dormis ?

- Comme un bébé, répondit Junsu, la voix emprunte de sommeil »

Yoochun rigola et dit :

« Je vais me doucher, reste un peu là, le temps que tu te réveilles. Je ne voudrai pas que tu te prennes une porte dans la tête. »

Junsu hocha la tête et laissa Yoochun sortir du lit. Yoochun prit des vêtements dans son armoire et sortit de la chambre, lançant un regard noir à Jaejoong, lequel répondit :

« Bah quoi ? Je pouvais pas savoir que Junsu dormait avec toi ! »

Yoochun secoua la tête et alla se préparer. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine où se trouvait Jaejoong dans l'optique de se servir un café. Ils discutèrent un peu ensemble lorsque ce qu'il semblait être Junsu sorti de la chambre de Yoochun. Il se dirigea sans un regard vers sa chambre et en ressorti quelques minutes plus tard, des vêtements dans les mains, puis alla se doucher. Jaejoong et Yoochun s'échangèrent un regard, et Jaejoong dit :

« Il était comme ça à l'hôpital quand il se réveillait ? »

Yoochun secoua la tête et dit :

« Non.

- Il a dut très bien dormir alors. »

Jaejoong lui fit un clin d'œil et Yoochun leva les yeux au ciel. Son meilleur ami était un vrai spécimen. Ils s'installèrent dans le salon et Jaejoong alluma la télé. Il mit la chaîne musicale et tous deux se mirent à chanter, lorsque Junsu sorti de la salle de bains. Ils détournèrent les yeux de la télé et regardèrent Junsu. Il était habillé d'un jean, d'un tee-shirt noir qui le moulait légèrement, et d'une veste en cuir noir. Il avait mit une ceinture cernée de quelques brillant et d'une chaîne, ainsi qu'un collier. Ses cheveux blonds platines étaient parfaitement lissés et coiffés. Yoochun le regarda les yeux écarquillés, et Jaejoong ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Tu vois, je vous l'avez dit hier ! Il va faire tomber tout le monde à ses pieds ce gamin ! »

Yoochun secoua imperceptiblement la tête pour se remettre les idées en place et sourit à Junsu qui, gêné, avait passé une main dans sa nuque. Yoochun lui fit une place à côté de lui sur le canapé et lui dit :

« ça te va vraiment bien Junnie »

Ledit Junnie lui sourit et vint s'asseoir à ses côtés, mais il regarda Jaejoong et lui dit :

« Jaejoong, je pourrai te parler cinq minutes ?

- Bien sur, répondit Jaejoong, étonné. »

Ils allèrent tous deux s'enfermer dans la chambre de Yoochun, lui aussi étonné. Il dit à voix basse :

« Ils se sont autant rapprochés en seulement un jour ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et reporta son attention sur la télé. Mais la curiosité qui l'habitait l'empêcha de se concentrer sur la télé. Il alla se chercher une nouvelle tasse de café et s'alluma une cigarette, attendant que les deux ne daignent sortir de la chambre. Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils sortirent enfin de la chambre, un sourire complice sur le visage. Yoochun ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais fut coupé de court par Jaejoong qui lui dit :

« Je t'emprunte Junsu pour l'après-midi. A tout à l'heure ! »

Junsu lui fit un signe de la main et ils partirent comme ça. Dire que Yoochun était choqué serait un euphémisme. Il décida de laisser tomber et regarda l'heure. 15H37. Il fallait qu'il s'occupe. Il alla dans sa chambre et son regard tomba sur son piano et ses feuilles éparpillées. Il sourit et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il prit une des feuilles et la regarda. Il n'avait pas finit d'écrire les paroles de cette chanson. Voilà qui allait l'occuper un bon moment. Il se mit à relire ce qu'il avait écrit et se mit à marmonner :

« This is truly my fault. 'Cause when you left that day.»

Il réfléchit et marqua la phrase sur sa feuille. Puis reprit :

« It was tears from our fight. I should've made you stay. »

Il continua durant une heure puis lorsque les paroles furent finis, il s'installa à son piano et commença à trouver les accords. Lorsqu'il eut finis de trouver la mélodie, il se mit à chanter en même temps, pour corriger les éventuelles erreurs qu'il aurait put faire. Il était concentré et n'entendit pas la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, ni Junsu s'asseoir sur son lit. Il l'écoutait avec attention, et lorsque le deuxième rap débuta, Junsu se mit à chanter avec lui. Aucune parole, juste des sons. À la fin de la chanson, Yoochun se tourna vers Junsu en souriant et lui dit :

« Depuis quand es-tu là ?

- Depuis que tu as commencé à chanter. »

Yoochun sourit et entendit Jaejoong crier :

« Micky ! Changmin t'appelle ! »

Yoochun regarda Junsu et lui dit :

« Je reviens vite. »

Il sortit de la chambre et prit son téléphone, puis dit :

« Allô ?

- Yoochun ! Ça te dirais de passer un peu au bar ? Yunho sera là aussi.

- Ce soir je vais pas pouv.. »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Jaejoong lui avait prit le téléphone des mains et répondit à sa place :

« Il arrive de suite ! Salut Changmin ! »

Et il raccrocha sans même demander l'avis de Yoochun. Celui-ci lui fit les gros yeux mais Jaejoong n'y fit pas attention. Yoochun soupira et alla dans sa chambre voir Junsu. Il lui dit en arrivant, l'air penaud :

« Je vais devoir aller voir un ami, à cause de Jaejoong. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, ne t'inquiète pas. Ça va si je te laisse avec lui ? »

Junsu sourit et lui dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Jaejoong s'occupera bien de moi ! Aller, file ! »

Yoochun fronça les sourcils. Décidément, Junsu et Jaejoong s'étaient tellement rapproché qu'ils ne voulaient même plus de lui dans les parages. Il se résolu à prendre ses clefs, son téléphone et sa veste et sortit après avoir salué ses amis. Il roula jusqu'au bar dont Changmin était le propriétaire et se gara. En entrant, il se dirigea directement vers la table qu'il prenait habituellement avec ses amis. Yunho s'y trouvait déjà. Il le salua :

« Salut Yunho ! Où es Changmin ?

- Il arrive, il est aller nous chercher à boire. »

Yoochun sourit et s'assit à ses côtés. Quelques secondes plus tard, Changmin arriva avec les boissons et Yoochun, en voyant les boissons alcoolisées lui dit :

« Changmin, je ne prends qu'un verre ce soir, ok ? »

Changmin leva les yeux au ciel et lui dit :

« Oui t'inquiète pas. Alors comment ça va chez toi, depuis que le petit est arrivé ? »

Yoochun sourit à la pensée de Junsu et répondit :

« ça se passe vraiment bien. Junsu à l'air de bien s'entendre avec Jae, ça me fait plaisir. Ils ont même l'air de trop bien s'entendre.

- Comment ça ? Dit Yunho.

- Bah, hier on a été faire les boutiques tous les trois pour acheter des nouveaux vêtements à Junsu et pour que Junsu soit un peu plus à l'aise avec Jaejoong, et bon, Junsu s'était un peu détendu, mais pas tout à fait. Alors le soir, Jaejoong a fait en sorte d'engendrer une énorme bataille de farine dans tout l'appartement, et là Junsu était super à l'aise vous voyez.

- Et donc ? Dit Changmin

- Bah.. Ce matin, Junsu a demandé à Jaejoong si il pouvait lui parler, et ils sont partis pendant au moins vingt minutes dans la chambre de Junsu, et quand ils sont sortis de la chambre ils m'ont dit qu'ils sortaient tous les deux. Et quand tu m'as appelé, c'est presque si ils m'ont pas fichus dehors à coup de pieds aux fesses, raconta Yoochun. »

Changmin et Yunho rigolèrent de l'air vexé de Yoochun et Yunho lui dit :

« Ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûre que c'est rien, le rassura-t-il.

- Mh.. Maugréa Yoochun. »

Yunho et Changmin se regardèrent en souriant et Changmin dit :

« Et sinon, c'est quand que tu nous le présente le gosse ? »

Yoochun fronça les sourcils et dit a Changmin :

« Le gosse il doit être dix fois plus mature que nous tous réunis. Je sais pas encore, j'aimerai qu'il garde son innocence un petit moment encore, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire.

- On va pas le bouffer ton petit protégé tu sais, dit Yunho en rigolant.

- Dis qu'on est des dépravés aussi, rajouta Changmin.

- Mais non, rigola Yoochun. Je vais juste attendre un peu qu'il se fasse à la vie hors de l'hôpital et je vous le présenterai, promis.

- C'est pas juste, Jaejoong le connaît déjà, lui, bouda Changmin.

- Jaejoong vit avec moi Changmin. Junsu aussi. C'était inévitable qu'ils finissent par se croiser, tu crois pas ? Rigola Yoochun. »

La remarque de Yoochun fit rire Yunho, et ils discutèrent joyeusement pendant un petit moment. Yunho reçu un appel et partit le prendre en s'excusant. Lorsqu'il revint, il dit :

« Je vais devoir y aller. On se revoit bientôt !

- D'accord, répondit Yoochun.

- Je vais aller travailler un peu moi, dis Changmin.

- Depuis quand tu vas aider tes employés toi, demanda Yoochun.

- Il le faut bien ! Tu devrais y aller aussi Yoochun. »

Yoochun se vexa et dit :

« Vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi ! »

Ce qui fit rire Yunho et Changmin. Ils se dirent au revoir et chacun partit de son côté. Yoochun rentra chez lui, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de son appartement, une tornade bordeaux sortit en vitesse. Il ne comprenait vraiment plus rien. Il s'avança dans le salon et vit la table remplit de petits plats, et Junsu, qui l'attendait patiemment assis sur le canapé. Il le regarda sans comprendre, et Junsu lui sourit. Yoochun lui demanda :

« Où est parti Jae ?

- Il nous laisse l'appartement. »

Yoochun ne semblait pas comprendre, Junsu poursuivit donc :

« Je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose pour te remercier de m'avoir fait sortir de l'hôpital, et comme je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, j'ai demandé de l'aide à Jaejoong. C'est pour ça qu'on est sorti tous les deux. Et puis, il nous fallait un peu de temps pour tout préparer, alors Jaejoong a appelé tes amis pour que tu sortes de l'appartement. Yunho, c'est bien Yunho ?demanda-t-il, a reçu un appel de Jaejoong lui disant que tout était prêt. »

Après quelques secondes, il rajouta :

« Désolé. »

Yoochun sourit, et vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il lui chuchota un _« merci »_ dans l'oreille et ils se mirent à table. Il goûta un des plats et dit à Junsu :

« C'est toi qui a préparé tout ça ?

- Avec l'aide de Jaejoong. Je ne suis pas très doué en cuisine. »

Yoochun rigola et ils continuèrent de manger. A la fin du repas, et après avoir débarrassé la table, ils s'installèrent tous les deux sur le canapé. Yoochun attrapa son paquet de cigarettes, s'en sorti une et en proposa une à Junsu qui accepta avec joie. Quelques minutes passèrent sans un mot, puis Junsu demanda :

« T'es pas aller au travail aujourd'hui non ? Tu vas pas te faire engueuler ?

- Ah, j'ai oublié de te dire. Pour que je t'aide à te faire à la vie hors de l'hôpital, le directeur m'a dit de rester un mois ou deux avec toi.

- Mais.. Comment tu vas faire ?

- Pour l'argent tu veux dire ? Le directeur t'appréciait beaucoup et souhaitait lui aussi que tu quittes l'établissement. Depuis ta venue il savait que tu n'avais rien à faire là, mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait rien faire. Il a été vraiment très heureux quand je lui ai tout expliqué, alors il m'a dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour l'argent, je recevrai quand même mon salaire.

- Oh, je vois, dit Junsu en souriant. »

Durant le reste de la soirée. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien avant d'aller se coucher. Les mois passèrent, et Junsu était redevenu l'être qu'il était autrefois. Il souriait énormément, et il s'entendait très bien avec Jaejoong, celui-ci l'emmenant avec lui à travers la ville, souvent pour aller faire les magasins. Il n'avait toujours pas rencontré Yunho et Changmin, mais il savait qu'il les rencontrerait un jour. Il était devenue encore plus proche de Yoochun aussi. Ils étaient très complices, Yoochun le chouchoutant. Jaejoong lui aussi s'était mit à le chouchouter.

Il était heureux. Il n'avait pas oublié ses parents ni ce qu'il s'était passé, non. Il avait juste appris à vivre avec. La première fois qu'il est repassé devant la maison dans laquelle il vivait avant, il s'était mis à pleurer. Puis peu à peu, la cicatrice s'était doucement refermée. Il avait compris que de toute façon, il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Et il savait que ses parents auraient été fiers de lui, fiers qu'il décide de vivre sa vie normalement. Il allait régulièrement sur la tombe de ses parents, parfois accompagné de Yoochun, parfois seul. Il leur racontait comment il avait appris à revivre avec l'aide de Yoochun et de son fou de meilleur ami. Comment cet homme au nom si doux lui avait appris à sourire à nouveau, et à profiter de la vie.

Yoochun était devenu pour lui bien plus qu'un simple tuteur. Il était aussi son grand-frère et son amis. Son sauveur et son ange gardien. Leur complicité était évidente aux yeux du monde. La différence d'âge ne se faisait pas ressentir. Yoochun avait recommencé à travailler, alors Junsu avait décidé de prendre des cours par correspondance. A l'hôpital, il y avait un bâtiment spécialisé, comme une école, alors il avait rattrapé son retard bien vite. À part Yoochun et Jaejoong, il ne connaissait personne, mais ça lui allait aussi bien comme ça. L'année prochaine, il commencerait la fac. A ce moment, il aura tout le temps de faire de nouvelles rencontres.

Junsu venait de se réveiller, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de sortir de son lit. Il se décida tout de même, son ventre criant famine. Il regarda le portable que Yoochun lui avait offert et vit qu'il était plus de deux heures de l'après-midi. Il soupira et nota mentalement de dire à Jaejoong que les soirées jeux vidéos, c'était le mal. Il se leva de son lit, attrapa un tee-shirt et sortit de la chambre. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, se servit un verre de café et prit une cigarette. Il s'assit sur le canapé, savourant le liquide chaud dans sa gorge. Il entendit la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir et Jaejoong crier :

« BON ANNIVERSAIRE JUNSU ! »

Junsu le regarda avec des gros yeux et lui dit :

« On est quel jour aujourd'hui ? »

Jaejoong rigola et lui dit :

« Le 15 décembre Jun. »

Il sourit au surnom qu'avait utilisé Jaejoong. Yoochun était le seul à l'appeler « Junnie ». Et il aimait l'idée que Yoochun soit le seul à pouvoir l'appeler comme ça. Il regarda Jaejoong en souriant et le remercia. Il avait complètement oublié son anniversaire. Puis il lui demanda :

« Yoochun est parti travailler ?

- Non, je suis resté ici aujourd'hui. Joyeux anniversaire Junnie. »

Junsu sourit à pleine dent et se jeta sur Yoochun qui le rattrapa et l'enlaça. Il lui chuchota un _« merci »_ au creux de l'oreille et se détacha de leur étreinte. Jaejoong en profita pour retourner Junsu vers lui et lui dire :

« Aujourd'hui, tu es majeur ! On va donc fêter ça comme il se doit.

- Je m'en doutais oui, rigola Junsu.

- Ce soir, on va au bar de Changmin. »

Yoochun le regarda avec des gros yeux et dit :

« Hors de question.

- Pourquoi ?! S'indigna Jaejoong.

- Parce qu'il est à peine majeur.

- Allez Chunnie ! Laisse le s'amuser ce soir ! De toute façon, tu n'as pas le choix. Je l'emmène et puis c'est tout ! »

Yoochun capitula en secouant la tête, ce qui fit rire Junsu. Ils passèrent l'après-midi à glander et à se préparer, Jaejoong tenant absolument à aider Junsu à se préparer parce que _« je veux que tu sois parfait, et j'ai des idées du tonnerre ! »_. Au final, Junsu se retrouva avec un jean troué et une chemise noire. Ses cheveux avaient été légèrement remonté, créant un effet coiffés-décoiffés. Et après un quart d'heure de négociation, Jaejoong réussis à souligner ses yeux d'eye-liner, faisant ressortir l'intensité de son regard.

Quand Yoochun le vit, il déglutit difficilement et alla se préparer lui-même. Il ressortit vêtu d'un pull fin asymétrique, d'une veste en cuir noir et d'un jean noir lui aussi. Un long collier pendait autour de son cou. Jaejoong lui s'habilla simplement d'un Marcel gris surmonté d'une veste noire et d'un jean. Ses yeux étaient aussi souligné d'eye-liner.

Vers neuf heure du soir, ils sortirent donc de l'appartement, fraîchement préparé, et ils roulèrent jusqu'au bar de Changmin. Ils entrèrent en saluant les barmans et s'assirent à leur table. Yunho n'était pas encore arrivé, et Changmin était au téléphone dans son bureau. Jaejoong et Yoochun sourirent à Junsu. Il était un peu mal-à-l'aise d'être ici, c'était la première fois, mais il savait qu'il allait s'amuser.

L'ambiance au bar était vraiment bonne. Des personnes dansaient déjà sur la piste prévu à cet effet. Junsu vit quelqu'un arriver vers leur table, il regarda Yoochun qui lui sourit. La personne s'assit à côté de Jaejoong et leur dit :

« Salut les mecs ! »

Puis il regarda Junsu et dit :

« Salut, Junsu, je suis Changmin. Bon anniversaire. »

Junsu lui sourit et répondit :

« Merci. »

La conversation n'eut pas le temps de commencer qu'une nouvelle personne était arrivé. Elle s'assit à côté de Changmin et dit :

« Salut ! »

Il regarda Junsu et rajouta, de la même manière que Changmin l'avait fait juste avant :

« Je suis Yunho, ravis de te rencontrer. Bon anniversaire. »

Junsu le remercia, et Changmin partit chercher des boissons. Jaejoong parla pour briser le silence :

« Yunho ! Ça fait longtemps !

- Quatre jours Jae.. Quatre jours. Répondit Yunho, créant les rires de tout le monde. »

Changmin arriva avec différentes bouteilles d'alcool. Yoochun ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « _oh mon dieu _» en regardant Junsu. Cette soirée promettait d'être inoubliable. Changmin s'assit et prit la parole :

« Bon. Aujourd'hui, Junsu, ici présent, est officiellement majeur. »

Yoochun ferma les yeux. Il avait peur de ce qu'allait dire Changmin. Il avait d'autant plus peur qu'il savait qu'il ne pourrait rien empêcher, Jaejoong voulant que Junsu s'amuse, et Yunho qui prendrait le partie de Jaejoong. Il était donc seul contre tous.

« Nous allons donc lui apprendre comment on s'amuse. Et toi, Yoochun, rajouta-t-il, plantant son regard dans celui de Yoochun, tu as intérêt à t'amuser comme tu le fais d'habitude. Il faut que Junsu voit ton véritable charme. »

Changmin eut un sourire sadique. Junsu regarda Yoochun, ne comprenant pas, et Jaejoong expliqua :

« Yoochun est un homme.. Différent, lorsqu'il boit. Il devient quelqu'un de très charmeur, et personne ne peut le retenir. »

Voilà. Yoochun était foutu. Junsu allait avoir une image de lui vraiment très mauvaise maintenant. Il ferma les yeux ce qui fit rire ses amis. Changmin prit les verres et les remplis. Ils regardèrent tous Junsu et Changmin lui dit :

« Allez Junsu. Ton premier verre. Cul sec. »

Junsu sentit tous les regards sur lui. Celui de Jaejoong, impatient. Celui de Yunho, rieur. Celui de Changmin, sadique. Et celui de Yoochun, inquiet. Il ferma les yeux, prit son verre et le but. Cul sec. Quand il eut finis, il se mit à tousser, l'alcool fort brûlant sa gorge. Il entendit tous ses amis applaudir et rigoler, puis vit le sourire de Yoochun. Il lui retourna son sourire et se tourna vers Changmin qui lui servit un autre verre :

« Cette fois-ci, tous ensemble. Cul sec les amis ! »

Ils prirent tous leur verre cette fois-ci et burent tous. Cette fois-ci, Junsu ne toussa pas, même si l'alcool brûlait encore un peu sa gorge. Ils discutèrent tout en buvant, jusqu'à ce que Jaejoong demande :

« Jun, tu viens danser avec moi ? »

Cette question n'était en fait pas une question puisque Jaejoong ne laissa pas le choix à Junsu. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse. Junsu dansa d'abord timidement, puis il se lâcha peu à peu. Il se mit à se déhancher au rythme de la musique, les yeux fermés. Puis il sentit quelqu'un se rapprocher de lui et ouvrit les yeux. Il sourit en voyant que c'était Jaejoong puis il dansa avec lui. Jaejoong se déhanchait tout près de son corps, Junsu passa ses mains sur les hanches du plus vieux. Ils dansèrent de cette façon pendant un petit moment, puis décidèrent d'un commun accord de retourner avec les autres. Tous les yeux étaient tournés vers eux. Lorsqu'ils s'assirent, Yunho ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« Eh bah dis donc ! Vous êtes chaud ce soir ! »

Jaejoong rigola alors que Junsu sentit le rouge lui monter au joue. Il lança un coup d'œil timide à Yoochun qui parlait avec Changmin. Yunho resservit un verre à Junsu qui le but sans hésitation cette fois, maintenant habitué à la brûlure dans sa gorge. Yunho interpella Yoochun et lui dit :

« Yoochun, et si on leur montrait ce que c'est que danser ? »

Yoochun sourit, regarda Junsu, lui fit un clin d'œil puis se leva et partit sur la piste de danse avec Yunho. Yoochun commença doucement à bouger la tête au rythme de la musique, puis son corps commença à bouger sensuellement au rythme de la musique. Junsu ne pouvait pas détourner le regard du spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Yoochun en train de danser de façon sensuelle, presque _sexuelle _devant ses yeux. Junsu commença à avoir chaud, et prit un autre verre. Yoochun continuait de danser, les yeux fermés. Une fille vint se coller contre son dos et Yoochun se tourna, un sourire charmeur étirant ses lèvres. La fille commença à onduler son bassin tout près du corps de Yoochun, ses mains passés autour de son cou. Yoochun avait glissé sa main sur les reins de la chanceuse, et suivait les mouvements qu'elle lui imposait. Celle-ci mit sa tête dans le cou de Yoochun et passa ses mains sur son torse.

Junsu, qui regardait la scène, sentit sa gorge se serrer. De quelle droit cette fille pouvait-elle toucher Yoochun alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas ? Il prit un nouveau verre. Il voyait les mains de cette fille toucher le corps de Yoochun et il ne supportait pas ça. Il se resservit encore, regarda Jaejoong et but son verre, puis il se leva et s'avança doucement vers la piste de danse. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de détourner l'attention de Yoochun de cette fille. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la piste, Jaejoong arriva, un verre à la main et le tendit à Junsu en lui disant :

« Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

Junsu n'hésita pas une seconde et but son verre. Il le posa sur la table la plus proche et Jaejoong prit sa main. Ils s'avancèrent sur la piste et se placèrent devant Yoochun. Jaejoong commença à danser collé contre Junsu. Celui-ci mit ses mains sur ses hanches tout comme il l'avait fait plus tôt, et Jaejoong passa ses mains autour de son cou. Ils dansèrent de façon sensuelle, attirant quelques regards au passage. Il regarda si Yoochun le regardait, puis après avoir vu son regard dans leur direction, il mit sa tête dans le cou de Jaejoong, et commença à y déposer quelques baisers. Jaejoong, qui savait pourquoi Junsu faisait ça, pencha sa tête sur le côté, rendant l'accès à son cou plus facile.

Yoochun qui avait vu la scène, se détacha de sa partenaire et s'approcha de Junsu et Jaejoong. Junsu, qui l'avait vu, le regarda droit dans les yeux, tout en continuant d'embrasser le cou de Jaejoong. Jaejoong sourit et repoussa légèrement Junsu puis il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de repartir vers la table ou Yunho et Changmin les regardaient. Yoochun s'approcha doucement de Junsu qui continuait de bouger son bassin, et lorsqu'il arriva près de lui, il se colla à lui et chuchota à son oreille :

« Sale gosse. »

Junsu sourit en passant ses bras autour du cou de Yoochun qui avait placé une de ses jambes entre celles de Junsu. Ils se déhanchèrent l'un contre l'autre, d'abord timidement, puis Yoochun rapprocha le corps de Junsu vers le sien, ses mains se déplaçant vers ses reins. Il commença alors à se déhancher plus sensuellement contre lui, leur bassin se frôlant. Junsu commençait à avoir chaud à mesure que leur bassin se frôlait, se frottait lascivement l'un contre l'autre. Yoochun passa sa main sous la chemise du blond et caressa doucement ses reins. Il sentit celui-ci frissonner sous ses doigts, ce qui le fit sourire. Il regarda Junsu, sans arrêter ses mouvements et lui sourit, d'un sourire différent de ceux qu'il lui adressait d'habitude. Ce sourire là était charmeur. Fiévreux.

Yoochun eu un éclair de lucidité et se dit qu'il devait arrêter, que c'était mal, mais en voyant le regard brillant et plein d'envie de Junsu, il perdit tout contrôle. Il se jeta sur le cou de Junsu, l'embrassant sensuellement, le mordillant, faisant gémir Junsu contre son oreille. Celui-ci avait placé ses mains sur le col du pull de Yoochun et inconsciemment, il le rapprochait de lui, entre-choquant leurs bassins. Junsu n'arrivait pas à se retenir de gémir, les coups de langue de Yoochun dans son cou et leurs bassins se frottant l'un contre l'autre lui faisait perdre la tête.

Sous une impulsion, Junsu prit la tête de Yoochun dans ses mains et l'embrassa. Yoochun d'abord choqué, reprit rapidement le dessus et répondit à son baiser. Ils s'embrassaient sensuellement, attirant le regards des autres personnes sur la piste de danse. Yoochun mordilla la lèvres inférieur de Junsu qui, entrouvrit la bouche, laissant entrer la langue de son ami. Une danse d'abord sensuelle débuta entre leurs langues, puis peu à peu, leur baisé devint plus passionné, fougueux. Yoochun, dont les mains étaient sous la chemise de Junsu, exploraient son dos, le caressant, le griffant par moment.

Ils avaient perdus toute notion du temps et tout le contrôle qu'ils avaient, à tel point que Yunho vint les séparer en rigolant. Il leur dit :

« Il y a des hôtels pour ça pour savez ? Allez venez avant de vous violer au milieu de tout le monde et d'en choquer plus d'un. »

Yoochun et Junsu se lancèrent un regard complice. En sortant de la piste de danse, Yoochun croisa le regard de la fille avec qui il avait danser plus tôt. Il lui tira la langue, prit la main de Junsu dans la sienne puis fit un grand sourire à la jeune fille. Celle-ci afficha une mine vexée et partit rejoindre ses copines.

En arrivant à la table, Changmin et Jaejoong les regardaient. Junsu lâcha la main de Yoochun et vint chuchoter à l'oreille de Jaejoong un petit merci. Ils se réinstallèrent et Changmin ne put s'empêcher de dire :

« moi qui croyait que Junsu était un ange.. Tu caches bien ton jeu ! »

Sa remarque fit rire tout le monde et Yoochun dit à voix basse :

« Moi aussi je le croyais. »

Ils se resservirent tous un verre tout en discutant joyeusement. Ils parlaient tous, sauf Yoochun. Celui-ci était trop occupé à se concentrer et à essayer d'enlever la main de Junsu qui s'aventurait sur sa cuisse. Il se mordait les lèvres de plus en plus fort à mesure que la main de Junsu remontait plus haut sur sa cuisse. Il se pencha à l'oreille de celui-ci et dit :

« Junnie arrête ou je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler. »

Junsu se mordit sensuellement les lèvres et, tout en remontant sa main encore plus haut, il chuchota à l'oreille de Yoochun :

« Qui a dit que je voulais que tu te contrôles ? »

Cette phrase eut pour effet de faire gémir Yoochun qui tenta de l'étouffer. Il regarda Junsu, et son regard se planta dans le sien, plein de désir. Il ne cessait de se mordre les lèvres et cette vision, plus qu'érotique, finit par avoir raison de lui. Il but un dernier verre, attrapa la main de Junsu et dit, avant de partir presque en courant :

« On y va. »

Les trois amis se regardèrent et Jaejoong demanda à Yunho :

« Je peux dormir chez toi ce soir ? »

Yoochun n'avait jamais conduit aussi vite, ce qui fit rire Junsu. En arrivant à leur appartement, ils grimpèrent les escaliers en courant. Une fois à l'intérieur, aucun des deux ne bougea. Quelques secondes passèrent, lorsque Yoochun poussa soudainement Junsu contre le mur et se jeta sur ses lèvres. Junsu eu un gémissement de surprise mais se reprit bien vite. Leur baiser était sauvage, presque sexuel. Ils avaient envie l'un de l'autre et se le faisait savoir. Yoochun enleva la veste de Junsu, sans briser le baiser, et déboutonna la chemise de Junsu, lentement, le faisant languir. Cependant, il n'enleva pas sa chemise et à la place, il agrippa les cuisses de son amant qui les enroula autour de ses hanches. Yoochun colla leur bassin, les faisant tous deux gémir. Il lui donna un coup de bassin, les faisant tous deux gémir au contact de leurs virilités maintenant éveillées.

Le gémissement de Junsu fit gémir Yoochun qui emmena Junsu sur son lit. Il l'allongea et lui enleva sa chemise, admirant au passage quelques secondes son torse puis vint embraser son cou, le faisant gémir à nouveau. Il dériva ses baisers sur sa pomme d'Adam, qu'il mordilla et lécha, la sentant vibrer au rythme des gémissements de son amant. Il descendit sur son torse et attrapa un de ses tétons avec les dents. Il s'appliqua a le mordiller, le lécher et le suçoter doucement.

En même temps, ses mains descendirent le long de son torse jusqu'à la boucle de sa ceinture. Il la déboucla et ouvrit le bouton du jean de Junsu avant de frôler volontairement sa virilité. Junsu se cambra et gémit lorsqu'il sentit les doigts de Yoochun baisser doucement sa braguette et lui enlever son jean.

Junsu le regarda puis s'assit, obligeant Yoochun à faire de même. Il lui dit d'une voix suave :

« Il n'y a aucune raison pour que je sois le seul à moitié nu. »

Il fit donc passer le pull de Yoochun au dessus de sa tête, dévoilant son torse musclé. Junsu le fixa quelques secondes, envieux, avant de faire s'allonger Yoochun. Il vint près de son oreille et chuchota :

« Sais-tu depuis combien de temps je rêve de pouvoir toucher ton torse ? »

Il se lècha les lèves d'envie et embrassa le torse de Yoochun qui frissonna. Il descendit vers son nombril et passa sa langue dedans, arrachant un gémissement de la part de son amant. Il mordilla doucement la peau en dessous puis s'assit sur les cuisses de Yoochun. Il le regarda avec envie puis fit glisser sa main le long de son torse jusqu'au bouton de son jean qu'il défit. Il descendit ensuite sa braguette et lui enleva son pantalon avant de se rasseoir mais cette fois-ci sur son entre-jambe, les faisant gémir.

Yoochun reprit les choses en main et fit basculer Junsu qui se retrouva sous lui. Il s'allongea totalement sur lui et l'embrassa, puis commença à bouger son bassin contre celui de Junsu. Celui-ci, ne s'y attendant pas, se cambra en gémissant. Yoochun mordilla la lèvre de Junsu et recommença à bouger son bassin. Yoochun s'arrêta afin d'enlever leurs boxers et reprit ses mouvements de bassin, les faisant gémir plus fortement. Cependant Junsu l'arrêta et lui dit :

« Yoochun.. J'ai envie de toi. »

Celui-ci le regarda afin d'être sur que c'était ce que souhaitait son amant. Lorsqu'il en eut la confirmation, il l'embrassa puis descendit le long du torse de Junsu et arrivé devant sa virilité, il la prit en bouche. Junsu, submergé par une vague de plaisir, attrapa les draps et retint un cris. Yoochun, tout en continuant ses vas-et-viens, présenta deux doigts à la bouche de Junsu qui les suça sans hésiter. Lorsque Yoochun estima que ses doigts étaient assez humidifié arrêta ses vas et viens puis vint embrasser Junsu avant d'introduire un premier doigt en lui. Celui-ci grimaça et Yoochun attendit quelques secondes avant de commencer à bouger son doigt. Il en fit rentrer un deuxième, puis attendit à nouveau que Junsu s'habitue avant de bouger ses doigts, reproduisant le mouvement d'un ciseau. Lorsque Junsu lui mordilla l'oreille en écartant les jambes, il comprit et plaça sa virilité près de son entre.

Il s'introduisit doucement en lui après un dernier regard à son amant qui hocha la tête. En voyant la douleur sur son visage, Yoochun vint embrasser tendrement Junsu pour le détendre, mordillant sa lèvre affectueusement. Lorsque Junsu ondula son bassin, il commença ses vas-et-viens en lui, les faisant gémir. Junsu, qui avait mit ses mains dans le dos de Yoochun, le griffa en gémissant lorsque son amant avait trouvé sa prostate. Yoochun continuait ses coups de bassins et Junsu sentit alors une vague de plaisir le submerger. Il atteignit l'orgasme et se déversa entre leur deux corps. Yoochun atteint lui aussi l'orgasme quelques secondes plus tard. Il se retira de Junsu et s'allongea à côté de lui, le prenant dans ses bras.

Junsu avait du mal à se remettre de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne regrettait pas non. Pour rien au monde il ne regretterait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il en avait rêver des dizaines de fois, aussi bien à l'hôpital qu'ici, chez lui. L'alcool lui avait fournit le courage dont il avait besoin pour montrer son envie à son amant. Depuis que Yoochun l'avait embrassé à l'hôpital et qu'il était parti, Junsu avait vu ses sentiment pour lui exploser.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce sentiment nouveau et s'en fichait. Il avait tout son temps pour apprendre à le déchiffrer, à le connaître et le reconnaître. Il resserra sa prise autour du corps de Yoochun et sentit les lèvres de son amant sur son crâne. Il sourit puis s'endormit après s'être repassé la soirée dans sa tête.

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain, il fut prit d'un énorme mal de tête. Il avait la bouche sèche et pâteuse. Il regarda dans le lit et n'y vit pas Yoochun. Il se mit à avoir peur. Est-ce que ce à quoi il pensait été vraiment arrivé ? Il en douta quelques secondes puis regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était bien dans la chambre de Yoochun et surtout que ses vêtements étaient posé sur une chaise. Son boxer en haut de la pile. Il en conclut qu'il avait vraiment fait ce qu'il pensait avoir fait.

Cependant, il se mit vraiment à paniquer. Est-ce que Yoochun regrettait ? Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il essaya de se rassurer mais n'y arriva pas. Il décida alors d'aller voir par lui-même. Il se leva dut lit mais il sentit bien vite sa tête tourner.

« Super, dit-il amèrement, se rasseyant quelques secondes »

Il se leva à nouveau et enfila rapidement son boxer, empruntant au passage un bas de survêtement à Yoochun avant de sortir de la chambre. Cependant, il ferma rapidement les yeux, le soleil lui agressant les yeux. Il jura :

« Putain, depuis quand le soleil est aussi clair ici ? »

Il entendit le rire de Yoochun et son cœur se réchauffa un peu. Si Yoochun riait, c'est qu'il ne regrettait pas n'est-ce pas ? Il alla s'asseoir à la table de la cuisine et posa sa tête entre ses bras sur la table. Jamais plus il n'ingurgiterait d'alcool. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et Jaejoong dire :

« Salut tout le monde ! »

Il gémit et se boucha les oreilles, enfonçant un peu plus sa tête dans ses bras, maudissant Jaejoong de crier si fort dès le matin. Jaejoong regarda Yoochun, un air interrogateur peint sur le visage. Yoochun rigola et lui dit :

« Gueule de bois, répondit-il simplement. »

Jaejoong rigola puis un sourire sadique vint prendre place sur ses lèvres. Yoochun, qui savait ce qui allait se passer, leva les yeux aux ciels et décida de changer de conversation avant même qu'elle n'ait débuté :

« Tu viens d'où ? T'as pas passé la nuit ici ?

- Non, je suis allé dormir chez Yunho. Je ne voulais pas entendre vos ébats toute la nuit. »

Yoochun soupira. Le changement de sujet n'avait finalement pas été un succès.

« Alors.. C'était comment ? Vous étiez chaud hier mes petits lapin ! »

Junsu, qui n'avait pas prit la parole, fut rassuré lorsqu'il entendit le rire de Yoochun une nouvelle fois. Plus ça allait, et plus il était rassuré. Yoochun ne s'en voulait peut-être pas, finalement. Il entendit Jaejoong rajouter :

« D'ailleurs Yoo, si vous ne vous étiez pas sauté dessus, je sais pas si Junsu n'aurait pas sauté sur moi ! T'as vu comment il me chauffait hier le gosse ? »

Junsu tapa sa tête contre la table. Il avait oublié qu'il avait attiré Yoochun à lui en se servant de Jaejoong. Il murmura, assez fort pour que ses deux amis l'entendent :

« Jamais de la vie je ne t'aurai sauté dessus Jae.. »

Yoochun explosa de rire à la tête de Jaejoong. Ce dernier était vexé et outré. Il s'approcha du jeune homme et cria d'un coup dans son oreille. Junsu se releva d'un coup, jurant contre le plus vieux avant de dire :

« Quoi ?! »

Jaejoong prit son air de diva, se servant de sa main comme éventail avant de dire :

« Mon cher petit, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! »

Puis il partit dans sa chambre. Junsu ferma les yeux en soupirant puis se rassit sur sa chaise. C'était décidé, il n'en bougerait pas de la journée. Cependant, Yoochun n'était pas du même avis et s'approcha de Junsu avant de le porter comme une princesse. Ladite princesse grogna en cachant sa tête dans le cou du plus vieux qui le déposa sur le canapé. Il dit simplement :

« Tu vas te faire mal au dos si tu restes dans cette position. Au moins, le canapé est confortable. »

Puis Yoochun partit dans la cuisine chercher une aspirine et un verre d'eau qu'il donna à Junsu qui le remercia. Effectivement, il n'avait pas pensé qu'un aspirine pouvait être la solution à ses maux de tête. À vrai dire, il n'était plus réellement capable de penser. Il s'endormit peu de temps après.

Yoochun regardait le blond avec tendresse. Il ne réalisait toujours pas ce qu'il s'était passé durant la nuit. Il ne savait d'ailleurs pas que Junsu pouvait être aussi provoquant. Il sourit - après tout, il aimait ce côté du blond -, et s'assit près de Junsu. Il se pencha, et déposa de petits baisers dans son cou. Il sentit son amant bouger légèrement et sourit en soufflant doucement dans son oreille. Il l'entendit grogner et plaça son visage en face du sien. Junsu ouvrit un œil puis le ferma de suite, faisant rire Yoochun. Celui-ci caressa le nez du blond avec son nez, le faisant sourire. Junsu finit par ouvrir les yeux, son sourire n'ayant pas quitté ses lèvres. Il passa ses mains derrière la nuque de Yoochun et se blottit dans son cou.

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça, profitant d'un peu de tendresse après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé, se rassurant secrètement. Yoochun chuchota :

« Comment vas ta gueule de bois ? »

Junsu se recula et fit la grimace, puis il rajouta :

« ça va mieux. La lumière ne me fait plus mal aux yeux, ma tête ne me tourne plus, mais elle me fait toujours un peu mal.

- Ça t'apprendra à boire comme un trou. »

Junsu tira la langue à son interlocuteur, le faisant rire, puis répliqua :

« C'est Jaejoong qui m'a fait boire comme ça !

- Mais tu n'étais pas obligé de tout boire, sourit Yoochun.

- Je voulais lui faire plaisir, bouda Junsu.

- Et t'as vu le résultat ? Tu te retrouves avec une gueule de bois pas possible. »

Yoochun s'amusait à taquiner Junsu, lorsque celui-ci répliqua :

« N'empêche, si je n'avais pas bu autant, on aurait peut-être pas fait.. Ce qu'on a fait. »

Yoochun rougit. Ce petit avait définitivement changé de caractère depuis la veille. Sa majorité l'avait transformé. _« Ou bien Jaejoong l'a influencé. »_ ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. Mais bien qu'il soit tombé sous le charme du blond timide, ce Junsu provoquant, directe et sur de soi lui plaisait tout autant. Il sourit et s'approcha doucement, très doucement du visage de Junsu.

Celui-ci eu une lueur apeuré dans les yeux, mais se reprit bien vite – Après tout, c'était ce qu'il désirait depuis le début, qu'il l'embrasse – et le temps lui parut finalement une éternité avant que ses lèvres n'atteignent les siennes. Yoochun jouait avec lui, s'approchant, effleurant ses lèvres, se reculant, sans jamais réellement l'embrasser. Il pouvait voir sur les lèvres de son amant un sourire provoquant. Il finit par craquer et dit à Yoochun :

« Si tu ne m'embrasses pas maintenant, je te jure que je te tue. »

Yoochun rigola et embrassa finalement Junsu. Il put sentir le blond soupirer lorsque ses lèvres s'étaient posées sur les siennes. Ils s'embrassaient tendrement, sur ce canapé, et rien ne pouvait les atteindre, rien ne pouvait casser cette bulle dans laquelle ils s'étaient isolés, cette bulle pleine de promesses muettes, promesses passées, présentes, et futures. Personne sauf peut-être Jaejoong, qui avait choisis justement ce moment pour sortir de sa chambre et surprendre les deux amants étendus sur ce canapé, s'embrassant tendrement. Et c'est lorsqu'ils entendirent un cris aigu qu'ils se séparèrent, regardant l'homme – qui manifestement, n'en était peut-être pas un, au vu du cris qu'il venait de pousser – qui venait de briser leur petite bulle.

Yoochun fut le premier à parler :

« Bah alors Jae, on a vu un fantôme ? »

En effet, le-dit Jae avait les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, et ne bougeait pas. Ce qui était rare, venant de lui. Il mit quelques secondes à se remettre de la vue qui s'offrait à lui quelques minutes auparavant et répondit :

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous fichez ?! »

Yoochun rigola, absolument pas touché par la situation. Il répondit, amusé :

« On s'embrassait. »

Jaejoong regarda Junsu dans les yeux et s'agenouilla près de lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. Il prit le visage du blond dans ses mains et lui dit :

« Il ne t'as rien fait de mal j'espère ? Oh mon petit chou, pardon, j'aurais du rester là ! »

Junsu, choqué par la scène que faisait Jaejoong, explosa de rire. Il riait pour Jaejoong, il riait car le stresse qui l'avait prit durant la journée n'avait finalement aucun sens, il riait pour tout, mais surtout de bonheur. Il dit à Jaejoong :

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air de m'être fait violer ? »

Yoochun ne put s'empêcher de dire tout bas mais cependant assez fort pour que ses deux amis entendent :

« Non, ça c'était cette nuit... »

Jaejoong ouvrit la bouche et écarquilla ses yeux une nouvelle fois. Junsu regarda Yoochun, lui demandant mentalement ce qu'il fallait faire pour calmer son amis, mais Yoochun se contenta de sourire en haussant les épaules. Le blond décida donc de prendre les choses en mains, et donna une petite claque à Jaejoong. Celui-ci se calma immédiatement et se releva d'un coup en disant :

« Eh ! Qui t'as permis de me frapper ?! »

Il se tourna vers Yoochun et rajouta :

« Junsu vient de me frapper, fais quelque chose ! »

Yoochun et Junsu rigolèrent, et Yoochun répondit :

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, il avait raison de faire ça, dit-il en rigolant. Et d'ailleurs, c'était quoi cette scène ? Rajouta-t-il.

- Quelle scène ?

- Celle où tu es choqué parce que Junsu et moi nous embrassions alors que ce matin tu me demandais tous les détails sur notre nuit.

- Ah, cette scène ! »

Il avait répondu, accentuant sur « scène ». Junsu rigola intérieurement et se demanda quelle autre scène Jaejoong avait-il bien put faire. Jaejoong reprit :

« Je sais pas, j'étais inspiré.

- Inspiré ? Demanda Junsu, sceptique.

- Oui, je me suis dis que ça irait bien dans la situation si j'avais l'air choqué. Je pense que je devrai devenir acteur... Rajouta-t-il. »

Yoochun se frappa le front en secouant la tête. Son ami était définitivement fou. La scène de Jaejoong finalement passé, il tira Junsu vers lui, le calant contre son torse. Jaejoong, en voyant ça, avait joint ses mains et disait :

« Oh mais qu'ils sont mignon ! »

Yoochun se dit que son ami n'était pas fou. Non, il était peut-être bipolaire. Ou schizophrène. Jaejoong reprit :

« Bon aller, racontez-moi tout ! Je veux tout savoir !

- Tu veux qu'on te raconte l'évidence, répondit Yoochun.

- Rien est évident à mes yeux ! »

Jaejoong avait fait un clin d'œil à Junsu en disant cette phrase. Junsu avait compris que Jaejoong savait qu'il avait lui aussi besoin d'entendre ces mots. Jaejoong le connaissait plus qu'il ne le croyait.

« Jaejoong, tu sais très bien ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit et ce qu'il s'est passé pour nous ensuite.

- Bah non, je ne vois pas, répondit Jaejoong, feignant l'ignorance. »

Yoochun prit une grande inspiration et répondit :

« On est ensemble.

Il regarda Junsu et paniqué, lui demanda :

« Enfin, si tu le veux bien. J'ai pas vraiment fait de demande alors.. »

Junsu s'empêchait de sourire de toutes ses dents. Il essaya de prendre son air le plus neutre et répondit :

« Pourquoi pas. »

Jaejoong sourit de toutes ses dents et sauta sur ses deux amis, les enlaçant fortement, criant presque à quel point il était heureux pour eux, qu'il voulait être le parrain des futurs enfants et un tas d'autres choses du même genre. Junsu était heureux, Yoochun était heureux et Jaejoong l'était aussi. _« On devrait appeler cet appartement la maison du bonheur »_ pensa Junsu.

Le temps était passé et les deux amants étaient toujours ensemble. Ils étaient toujours aussi heureux, dans ce même appartement, avec ce même ami du nom de Jaejoong pour égayer encore plus leurs journées. Yoochun avait, peu de temps après le début de leur relation, expliqué à Junsu qu'il avait voulu attendre la majorité du blond avant de tenter quoi que ce soit avec lui. Junsu avait répliqué qu'il n'avait eu qu'à attendre le jour même de sa majorité, les faisant rire tous les deux. Yunho et Changmin avait apprit la nouvelle peu de temps après, et ils étaient tous partis boire un verre pour fêter leur relation, mais cette fois-ci, Junsu n'avait pas autant bus.

Junsu se demandait souvent si, si ses parents n'avaient pas été assassinés, il aurait put rencontrer Yoochun. Parfois, il se sentait aussi coupable d'être aussi heureux alors que ses parents n'étaient plus là. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que ses parents étaient fiers de lui. Il savait qu'ils étaient heureux pour lui et qu'il souhaitait qu'il ne culpabilise pas. Alors il effaçait ces pensées de son esprit et continuait d'être heureux en présence de Yoochun, Jaejoong, et leurs amis. Et il se disait que finalement, Yoochun était devenu sa lumière. _Une lumière pour un fou._


End file.
